Nightmare
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica! Arthur comforts Ariadne after a nightmare.


~ Nightmares ~

~ Arthur was hanging on the precipice of wake and sleep. At any moment he would fall into the oblivion of slumber and find peace. Sleep had been elusive to him lately. His poor mind had been invaded lately with intrusive thoughts.

The Point Man readjusted his covers and tried to settle his mind. Tried to not think about her. If he thought about her, his body would wake up. His heart would race and his breathing would become labored. And those were the more innocent things his body would do.

Yet, he couldn't help but think of her now. The same trick of "Don't think about elephants" applied here.

_~ Don't think about Ariadne. _

_Don't think her lips, her eyes, her hair. _

_Don't think about how good she smelled coming out of the bathroom after her shower. _

_Her pajamas cute and feminine. _

_Pink peppermint candy stripes. ~_

The Point Man groaned at all the not thinking about the Architect he was doing.

The Team was on a mission. One that had them staying at a small house in a small town who's name he had already forgotten. They managed to rent the cozy bungalow for the mission that provided a room for each of them. Eames and Cobb had each retreated to their room for the night. Cobb, to call his children. Eames... to do whatever it was that the Forger did when he wasn't with them. Arthur and Ariadne had exchanged polite small talk before she asked to use the bathroom first.

He thought nothing of it till she emerged after her shower. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. A delicate puff of steam coming out of the bathroom as he couldn't stop staring at her dark hair, damp with it's wash and her pink pajamas.

After that, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Now, he would never fall asleep. He sighed and almost didn't hear the knock at his door.

" Who is it?" he asked. Expecting it to be Cobb with some annoying problem. He looked at his clock, 2 a.m. Would this night never end?

"It's Ariadne. Can I come in?"

Arthur sat up. His body fully awake now as he rushed to his door and threw it open. She was there, her damp hair had been left to air dry it curled around her face in soft waves.

"Is everything alright?" He asked breathing hard.

Her face looked worried

"Yes. Um, no. I um... I had a scary dream." She said in a small voice that threatened tears at any moment.

"Come in." He said pulling her inside his bedroom. He made to turn on his bedside light when her small hand stopped him.

"Don't turn on the light." She said softly. "We'll never be able to go back to sleep if you do that." She said.

She sighed as her shadowy form looked up at him with her wide, impossibly beautiful eyes.

"Can I... can I just stay with you a little while? I'm scared to be alone right now." She asked.

Arthur could only nod as the pale light from the window illuminated her body. Her small form climbing into his bed and pulling the covers over her. He was quick to fall into bed after her. His nose picking up the pleasing fragrance of her soap and shampoo.

Ariadne held the covers protectively over as she looked at him with those eye he admired so much. He finally settled himself next to her and after a few moments of silence, asked what her nightmare had been about.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said pulling the covers tighter around her.

"It's alright." He said sympathetically. "Your still a new dreamer. Sometimes your natural dreams feel very real. Same with nightmares."

"When will it end?" She asked in the darkness. "I mean, when will my dreams stop being like that?"

Arthur swallowed hard as he felt her soft, warm body move closer to him. His hand found hers in the dark. Her palms smooth compared to his.

He sighed.

"They may not ever stop." He whispered. "But, you will get used to them." He promised. "Why don't you tell me what happened? What happened in your nightmare?"

"No." She said. Her voice cold and humorless. He could feel her feet roam over his. Running their small, intimate touch over him. His large feet, likewise trying to catch her small ones.

He could vaguely see a smile come over her face.

"It was... it was a bad one. I've never had a nightmare that bad." She said at last.

"What happened?" He asked.

She shook her head and moved her body closer to him. She let his arms pull her into his embrace. Her face finally coming to rest on his shoulder. Her lovely dark hair hiding her face and making his body ache as the smell of her clean hair reached him.

"Men." She said finally. Her voice fearful whisper. "Men... broke into my room. They... it all felt so real." She said with a painful reserve.

The Point Man was incensed by this and pulled her tighter. His hand rubbing up and down her back as he tried to comfort her.

"I know it felt real, but it wasn't." He said knowing he didn't have the right words to comfort her.  
>"Arthur?" She asked. Her sweet face was still hidden in his chest. "Promise me. Promise you'll never let that happen to me."<p>

"I promise." She said automatically and truthfully.

"The whole time, while they were hurting me, I kept thinking '_Arthur's going to kill you_'." She whispered. Her delicate hand running up his chest to his neck. "I kept wishing you were there because I know... I know you would never let that happen." She said.

"I wouldn't. I would never let anyone touch you." He swore. His lips no longer under his control as he kissed her hair. Her locks tasting sweet to him.

"You would kill them?" She asked. Her face burring deeper into his chest and her voice sounding like she was fighting tears.

"Yes, I would." he promised.

"Good." She said. Her body relaxing into his.

He could stay like this forever. Her warm, fragrant body nestled next to his. His body, responding in a way he was sure she didn't want.

"Ariadne." he breathed when the pain of his arousal was more then he could stand. "Maybe you should go back to bed now."

"I want to stay." She murmured back. Her face finally looking up at him and meeting his eyes. The moonlight was somehow brighter in the room and he could see her more clearly. She was looking up at him helplessly. "Please." She said finally.

How could he say 'no'? How could he send this frightened, beautiful creature back to her room alone? All she wanted was chaste comfort from him. He wished that was all he could give. His body however, had other desires. He was a young man. All of his faculties were at their prime. Each nerve and body part worked to perfection. All of them now becoming mutinous to his brain as he felt that longing for her stir deep within him.

~ He couldn't stop it. Couldn't will away the hardness that was now straining for freedom. He felt ashamed of himself as he caught her looking at him. Her body pressing so maddeningly close to his that she couldn't help but feel the need of his maleness.

"Arthur." She whispered. Her voice sultry and wanting. He could feel soft hands wander down to his aching need. Her fingers running over the outline of his shaft and it yearned to break free of it's confinement.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. His voice ragged as he felt her nimble finger pull open his pants, her hands sliding down her underwear. "I'm sorry." He said again as he felt her erection finally freed. Her hands grazing over it's ridged form. She was kissing him. That temptress, with her soft lips and strong hands. Hands that were pumping his shaft with a steady rhythm that would surely break him soon.

"Arthur... your so big." She breathed into his neck as she pulled his member upward in an agonizingly slow pull that left him breathing hard and made his arm lock around her shoulders.

"I"m sorry." he moaned again as her hands were ruthless in their abuse of his hardness. She took her time as they went up and down his shaft. Gently squeezing and tormenting him him till he felt ready to die from the euphoric feel.  
>"Arthur." She panted as her lips kissed his neck. Sweet, perfect lips that excited his skin with their touch. "Arthur, I want to put you in my mouth." She whispered.<p>

He let out an agonizing moan as he felt her body so close to his. Felt how warm her skin was, felt how she wore no bra underneath her pink night clothes.

"Arthur, say I can. Say I can put you in my mouth. Please?" She begged.

"Yes." he gasped out. Amazed he still remembered how to speak at all. "Yes, you can."

She was on him then, like a wild animal. Her hands, abandoning their work on him as they pushed up his t-shirt and her soft lips were tasting the skin of his chest.

"Ariadne." He murmured dumbly and her breath made his body want to writhe under her sweet torture. Her breath was hot and wet as he was certain her tongue flickered out and made his body ready to rip itself apart. She took what felt like years to reach the angry erection that was driving the Point Man to insanity. He collected himself only long enough to see her beautiful eyes looking back at him before her sweet lips parted and she sucked gently on the head of his insistent want.

"Ari-" he groaned helplessly and his fingers laced into her hair. Her warm, wet breath on his erection felt amazing. His need was sensitive to the subtle nuances of her tongue and mouth. He could feel her slowly sliding down his shaft, as far as she could take him. Her hands cupping what would not fit as she sucked her way up again.

"You taste good." She purred as her hands gave his shaft a few hard pumps before her lips were attacking his shaft again. Her abuse was slow, almost to the point that it caused him pain. He was grunting as she purposefully sucked him harder. Delightful little moans coming from her as she took what she wanted from him.

Finally, she released him His erection rock hard as he was almost glad to escape from her beautiful lips.

"Arthur." She panted. Her kiss now back on his belly, his chest, his neck. "Arthur, can I take off my clothes?" She begged. Her voice wanting like a child asking for a toy. "Please?" She asked again.

"Yes." he panted as he suddenly realized he was totally naked and wondered how she had done it without his noticing.

She bit her lip as she unbuttoned her pajama top. Her perfect breasts revealing themselves in the moonlight. A testimony to raw beauty of woman. Her pink top fell away as she gazed lazily down at him. Seemingly unaware of her power over him.

His hand was rubbing over his erection as his body screamed for her. His gaze transfixed on her pale skin as his free hand caressed the delicately dark hues of her nipples.

"Arthur." She said in that same pleading tone "I want you inside me." She whimpered. Her plea like someone who had been denied to the point that it was cruel. "Please!" She begged. Her hands were slipping into her pajama bottoms, rubbing herself.

The once strong Point Man broke under her pleading. His mind became lost to her as he grabbed her and rolled her on to her back. His body burning alive as his skin made contact with her soft flesh.

"_Please._" She was moaning as with one sure tug, he pulled her bottoms and panties off.

Her own sex was wild with heat and wetness as her small hip wiggled under him. His mind spinning with how much he enjoyed her futile struggle.

He captured her. Her body like a bird that was fluttering around a cage. Not brave enough for escape, yet afraid of being caught. He rested his long body over hers. His lips finding hers at last. His chest melting into the satin smoothness of hers. Her breasts rising up to meet him as her back arched.

He was so pleased to feel her spread her legs for him. Accommodating his lean body as her feet ran over the back of his legs.

"Arthur." She moaned as he could feel the hot dampness permeating from her opening. It's heat calling to him. Begging him to complete her. "Arthur, please." She begged as she bucked her hips up to meet him.

He was a mortal man. One who could not deny the goddess before him. His body was not his to command any longer. His erection sought and easily found the sweet, open desire of his lover. Her body was warmer then he expected. Her inner passage tight and it pulled him in. A healthy moan escaping the lips he had come to worship.

She was panting his name as he angrily forced himself deep into her. Her hips wiggling again as he dared to penetrate her as far as his manhood could reach. She was gasping and moving under him as he started to ride her. Her breasts bouncing as she took all of him in. She moaned his name over and over again. Begging him repeatedly to kiss her her nipples, to take her harder. He gave into an animal like need as he felt himself lose all control. His climax so near. Egged on by her squeals and moans. Her calling his name and begging.

She pleaded for everything. For things he wanted to do to her anyway. He groaned into her hair as he felt himself slip into her. His seed fluttering out of his body, and into hers.

"Ariadne." He said exhausted. "What have you done to me?"

"Arthur, I haven't done anything." She said.

Something was wrong. Her voice was too close, to_ real_. It wasn't the whispered voice he had gotten so used to. But the strong, intelligent, capable voice of the Team's Architect.

Arthur felt his eyes open. His body sensing the waking world as his lover quickly faded away. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the first class cabin on the plane. He looked around and his sleep groggy mind recalled sharply that he and the Team were on the red eye back to Paris. Eames, Yuseff and Cobb were all passed out and sleeping comfortably in their first class chairs.

"Arthur?" Came Ariadne's voice again. He snapped his gaze to his left to see her snuggled in the reclining chair next to him. A blanket covering her as her lovely hair looked slightly tousled from sleep.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh." he said realizing his coupling with her had only been a dream. One of the vivid dream he sometimes had because of their work.

"I'm fine." he lied.

He most certainly was not fine. His body had not gotten the message that he no longer had her stunning, naked body at it's disposal. He could feel a painful hardness straining against his pants that would embarrass him very soon.

He maneuvered his hands over himself and thought about things that didn't turn him on. Drunk women in tight, garish clothing. Dyed hair and heavy make-up. His mother. His grandmother.

All these thoughts help a little but the fact she was so close to him didn't win the battle. She was snuggled in her reclining chair. Her face near sleep as her blanket slid down her body slightly and exposed the curve of her hip to him.

She was naturally fully clothed, but the shape of her him made him want to reach out and put his hand on her hip. What would she do? Become angry? Yell and hit him? Or would she touch him like she had done in the dream.

He was breathing hard. His erection throbbing as it threatened to escape his pants on it's own. Without a word, the Point Man left her for the bathroom.

~ "Keep it together." Arthur whispered after attending to his painful need that would not wait a moment longer. He felt more relaxed now as he thoroughly washed his hands. Fearful any sign might alert Ariadne to what had happened.

"She's just a woman." He scolded his own reflection. "She's not a super model or anything. She only sees you as a member of the team. Nothing more."

He looked at his reflection as long time before washing his face and taking special care to put his suit back together again. The comfort him of being well dressed, was like a shield to the world.

~ "You were in there for a long time." Ariadne whispered when he came back and sat next to her. Her chair was still reclined. Her face still sleepy. Cobb and the others were still asleep. Their breathing slow and steady as the plane engines roared.

"Yeah, well." Arthur said lamely as he tried to smile. He reclined his chair back as far as hers and felt her eyes looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He turned to her. Her sweet angelic like face showing concern.

"I'm fine." He said finally. The recline of their chairs felt almost like they were in bed together. An intimate yet chaste way to sleep in front of the others. He could be next to her without the team thinking he felt something for her.

"Arthur?" She asked as her eyes closed again. Sleep taking her under.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"I'm really glad were friends." She said before her breathing became deep and she was lost to the waking world.

The Point Man sighed as he smiled. His hand finally going to that hip he admired so much. Readjusting her blanket so she was properly covered.

"I'm glad were friends to." he whispered. He turned away form her and tried not to think about her.

_~ Don't think about Ariadne._

_Don't think about her lips, her eyes, her hair._

_Don't think about her hip. _

_Don't think about all you want to do with her._

_Don't think about loving her._

_Don't think about Ariadne. ~_


End file.
